Shannan's Poetry
by SincerelyShannan
Summary: Cute, sad, tragic, any kind of poem you can think of.
1. The Spinning Wheel

**What is this feeling I feel for you?**

**Is it fake or is it true?**

**Is this all just for today, or is this**

**feeling gonna stay?**

**My heart is twisted up inside, **

**I don't wanna bundle up and hide.**

**I want you to know how I truly feel,**

**my heads going round like a spinning wheel.**

**Ever since I saw your face, my **

**lifes been going at a perfect pace.**

**I never want this to go away, **

**to never come back another day.**

**I feel for you like no other,**

**more than my dad, more than my mother.**

**I can't see myself losing you,**

**because I know now that this is true.**

**You are my life, you are my joy,**

**not just another simple boy.**

**Forever and ever I'll love you babe, **

**promise me you'll never leave?**


	2. An Hour in Heaven, or so They Say

_A/N: I don't know why this came to my mind, I just felt a need to write something like this. Please review._

**I can't believe this, I'm so screwed.**

**Just because I had one night with that dude.**

**Didn't know his age, or even his name.**

**Just went along and played that filthy game.**

**An hour in heaven, or so they say.**

**I can't belive I agreed to play.**

**We had an hour, so much we could choose.**

**But because of our choice, we both had to lose.**

**We used no protection, we had no care.**

**All because of a stupid dare.**

**My belly gets big, and were both to blame.**

**I told my mom and she has so much shame.**

**I'm all alone, the guy has no clue.**

**It isn't long before the baby is due.**


	3. Bad Night

_A/N: This is why I love poems, you can easily tell whatever your feeling. I felt this way last night when I was arguing with my love about him always being busy. It was stupid, and I was selfish for it. I'm so sorry._

**The tears run down my face,**

**my mind begins to race.**

**What is wrong with me?**

**What is it that I can't see?**

**I'm getting so upset,**

**why can't my needs ever be met?**

**I know this is blown out of proportion,**

**but I'm too overwhelmed with distorion.**

**I don't like feeling pain,**

**what is it that I have to gain?**

**The tears fill my eyes again,**

**now I'm crying about what has once been.**

**Why am I so bad?**

**I'm making him so sad.**

**I can't believe I'm so selfish,**

**but right now my life seems hellish.**

**I'm gonna try to get some sleep,**

**but for now all I can do is weep.**


	4. Goodbye World

_A/N: Kind of depressing, I almost cried while writing it. This is my first poem I actually tried, and I'm proud of it. _

**As I read the letter, over and over,**

**a tear runs silently down my face.**

**The pain I hate is tearing me up **

**at a constant pace.**

**I hold the razor to my wrist, praying**

**to my God that he will just end this.**

**I look in the mirror in such digust, **

**is it love or is it lust?**

**I'm not stable, I'm not calm.**

**I smash the mirror with the right side **

**of my palm.**

**I get a text, it's from him.**

**"I'm sorry baby, without you my **

**life is so dim."**

**"I need to hold you, I take back**

**what I said."**

**"I don't want you to be dead."**

**In a burst of fury, I throw my phone.**

**I feel so desolate and alone.**

**My life is fading, I can feel it now.**

**I tightened my grip, on the only**

**item that will truly let my life slip.**

**I press it down hard, I press**

**it in deep. I feel the blood begin to seep.**

**Goodbye mum, goodbye dad. **

**I never really enjoyed the life I once had.**


	5. The Best Kind of Pill

_A/N: My boyfriend gave me the idea, and I had to admit it was hard to write because I was crying most of the time. If you can't tell by now, I get emotional when reading/writing poems. Especially this one which involved cancer, because my grandma died of the terrible disease._

**I see you standing by the corner,**

**in your best pair of jean.**

**Can't you see how much you mean?**

**My heart has a hole, that I'm yearning for you to fill.**

**Your more addictive then toughest pill.**

**You look at me and smile, **

**I laugh and say, "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile."**

**You give me a peck, and I **

**blush with love for you.**

**Do you feel for me too?**

**The days grow by, we get close.**

**Now I'm taking your full dose.**

**Were out of school, many years to come.**

**How can I be so dumb?**

**I need to tell you how I feel,**

**I'm tired of this one-way deal.**

**I walk up to you and confess my feelings,**

**you listen intently and nod your head.**

**I ended with, "Without you I'd rather be dead."**

**Your eyes well up with water,**

**and you kneel on one knee. **

**"Baby will you marry me?"**

**We had our wedding, the church bells rang.**

**That day the angels sang. **

**We were meant to be,**

**forever you and me. **

**I had your child, he grew up to be so wild.**

**We grew old together, but our life turned tragic.**

**I was diagnosed with cancer, the deadly disease.**

**"Stay with me please?"**

**My days grew shorter, my breaths weaker.**

**It was my final day, **

**the doctor said I was gonna die today.**

**You didn't take the news light, **

**you held me so very tight, all through the night.**

**In the morning they found us both dead,**

**you shot yourself in the head.**

**We were wrapped in each others arms, **

**forever we'll be together.**


End file.
